rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 30
w dolinie Tempu pasterki śpiewają pieśny wśród kwiatów i łąk tam znajduje się Olimpia wcielenie bogini Nike przy drzewie jasniu Olimpia:(myślach) I jestem wsród śmiertelników wiem co oni chcą czego pragną mieć szczęscia w życiu a pasterki śpiewają i śpiewają radośnie tańcząć przy muzyce Orfeusza Tracyjskiego Olimpia:(myślach) Orfeusz Tracyjski syn jeden z dziewęciu muz może też bedzie rycerzem świata gdy Olimpia chciała podejść do tańczacych pasterek które tańczyły koło Orfeusza Tracyjskiego nagle pojawił się Big Pallas a pasterki przerażone uciekły do miasta lub po bliskiej wioski Big Pallas:O przerażyłem śmerteniczki jaka szkoda prawda Olimpio Olimpia:Ty jesteś jeden z Gigantów Big Pallas:Owszem a ty jesteś przywódczynią tych rycerzy co Olimpia:Być może a co Big Pallas:Dla tego że moi bracia zostali przez nich pokonai Olimpia:To juz nie moja wina Big Pallas:Ależ tak to ty wysłałaś ich na Olimp tylko bóg lub bogini może ich tam wysłać Olimpia:Przecież ich mistrzem jest Prometeusz Big Pallas:Ale są twoimi rycerzami Olimpio i zaraz ciebie już niebedzie hahahahaha gdy Big Pallas chciał atakować Olimpie nagle Orfeusz Tracyjski odsłonił ją przed ciosami Big Pallasa Big Pallas:Kim jesteś młodzieńcze Orfeusz Tracyjski:Jam być Orfeusz Tracyjski bo urodziłem się w Tracy Big Pallas:EEe tam nieważne odsłuń się młody bo chce zabić tą dziewczynę Orfeusz Tracyjski:Nie Big Pallas:Co nie ja ci za raz dam nie już Siła gigants '' Orfeusz Tracyjski:''Zabujcza melodia '' Big Pallas:Co jest nie moge się ruszyć co ty mi zrobiłeś Orfeusz Tracyjski:Mówiłem ci ze nie odsunę się by chronić tą piekną dziewczynę przed tobą Big Pallas:Ja ci za raz dam ''Sieć pająka Orfeusz Tracyjski:''Zabujcza melodia '' Big Pallas:No niech to !znów to samo ! Olimpio ty smarkulo nagle pojwaili się rycerze Olimpii widząc jak tajemniczy chłopak walczy z Big Pallasem Jazon Perseusz Atlanta Tezeusz Achilles Herkules:Olimpio nic ci nie jest Olimpia:Nie Big Pallas:No ty chłopcze dośc tego ja ci zaraz ''Pięść gigants '' Orfeusz Tarcyjski:''Piesń żałobna '' Big Pallas:Co jest ! Olimpia:Teraz rycerze Jazon Atlanta Tezeusz Herkules Perseusz Achilles:''Ile cavaerlos delo zodiacos '' Big Pallas:Aaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! nie możlwe zostałem pokonany przez młodziaków ja tu wróce zobaczycie w Olimpie gdy Big Pallas został pokonany przez rycerzy Olimpii kratki giganta znikneły i Bogowie Olimpijscy są wolni dzięki rycerzom Olimpii Olimp Zeus Posjedon Atena Hefajstos Demeter Artemida Afrodyta Hermes Apollo:Jeśmy woli Hera:No tak ja też w dolinie Tempu Jazon Atlanta Tezeusz Perseusz Achilles Herkules:Dzięki ci nieznajomy za uratowanie Olimpii Orfeusz Tracyjski:Spoko nic takiego Tezeusz:Jak to wiesz co zrobiłeś Achilles:Poszczymałeś Big Pallasa Herkules:Będziesz wielkim jak my bohaterami Perseusz:Chcesz się do nas dołączyć Atlanta:No by chronić świat przed takim jak Big Pallas Jazon:To jest twoja decyzja Olimpia:Orfeuszu Tracyjski Orfeusz Tracyjski:No czuś no dobra Jazon Atlanta Tezeusz Perseusz Achilles Herkules:Jest mamy nowego u nas tak Orfeusz Tracyjski:Tak jestem rycerzem Olimpii Olimpia:Choćie do J Jazona Atlanta Tezeusz Achilles Perseusz Herkules:Do obozu bohaterów Orfeusz Tracyjski:No to idziemy rycerze Rycerze Olimpii mają nowego członka swej ekipy obrońców świata Orfeusza Tracyjskiego który do nich dołączył w komnacie Olimpu Ares:Matko co jest kogoś mam Hera:Tak masz zabić Herkulesa i Perseusza Ares:Tak a kim oni są Hera:To benkarty Zeusa czeba się ich pozbyć Ares:Tak matko Eris:A może ich wszeregi zrobić niezgode Hera:Aresie Eris macie o demnie wolą ręke Ares Eris:Tak jest królowo nieba Hera:O tak